Short and Sweet
by J. M. Barr
Summary: These are just two quick one shots featuring Sam and Daniel. Written in response to the SD Portal challenge.
1. The Broken Road

**A/N: This was a short songish fic written in response to an SDPortal Challenge. The challenge was to listen to a song and use it as inspiration for a short story. The musical inspiration for this one was "God Blessed the Broken Road," by Rascal Flatts (specifically the acoustic version.)**

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate and I'm not making any money off of this.

* * *

Sam took a deep breath and tried to steady her nerves. She wasn't scared, exactly. After all, she'd waited for this moment for far too long and she had absolutely no hesitation concerning what she was about to do. She just couldn't believe it was almost time.

She'd carefully planned every part of this day, particularly the song. She wasn't much of a traditionalist, but she knew she wanted the perfect melody, the perfect words, to mark this perfect instant in time. When she'd heard it, she'd known this song was the one.

She heard the first few notes of the guitar and instantly smiled. The doors opened as the words began. She took her first steps toward their new life together, grateful for every twist and turn that had taken them to this place, this time, this occasion.

She took her time, each step measured, eyes only for him.

* * *

Daniel's breath caught in his throat when the song began. He drank in the sight of her soft beauty, her graceful walk, and the lyrics washed over him.

Sam had insisted on keeping the song she would walk down the aisle to a secret, something he'd thought silly for the past few months. Still, there was nothing he wouldn't do for her, and indulging her in this seemed a simple thing.

But now, as she made her way toward him, their eyes locked and he realized she had once again been right. After all the years, the false starts and missteps, the pain and loneliness, the laughter and joy, the late nights and cups of coffee, they were finally going to be husband and wife. The beauty of their story captivated him.

This moment was perfect. The song was perfect. _She_ was perfect.


	2. Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

**A/N: This was a short songish fic written in response to an SDPortal Challenge. The challenge was to listen to a song and use it as inspiration for a short story. The song I was listening to at the time was "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas," by Christina Aguilera. I hope you enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate, and I'm not making any money off of this.

* * *

Daniel sat watching the fire play over the logs and sighed deeply. It had been an exhausting day, but he couldn't remember the last time he'd been so happy.

Could here Vala and Cameron arguing in the other room over what did and do not constitute a winning poker hand. Teal'c's deep laughter quickly followed, and soon Jack joined in. Cassie and her boyfriend were swinging on the back porch, the links squeaking out a calming rhythm. Sam's brother Mark and their family were making a snow man, the children's squeals of delight floating above everything else. He sighed deeply, taking it all in.

He heard her soft steps behind, and couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face.

"I thought I'd find you here," Sam whispered. "How're you feeling about our first Christmas as a married couple?"

For a moment he didn't respond, just kept staring at the flames dancing a few feet away. "I can't say, exactly. I can't think of the right word."

"Is it a good feeling at least?" she asked as she put an arm around him.

"It's amazing. To go from being an orphan to being surrounded by so many people that I love and care about... I don't think it can get much better." He turned and kissed his wife.

"Oh, I'm not sure about that." She grinned at him, a secret shining from her bright blue eyes.

"You think so, huh? And what could make this moment any better?"

She just smiled at him, trying to find the right words. He read her expression like an open book, the way he always had.

"No! Sam, are you serious?"

"I'm not 100% positive, which is why I didn't say anything earlier, but I think so."

Words failed them for a moment before Daniel took his wife into his arms again. "A baby," he whispered against her hair.


End file.
